Black Roses
by RebecaNara
Summary: Curious thing is Deaht,mysterious and frightening because we don't know it...Dried Roses...If she only knew that my heart is hidden behind a brick in a cold wall...If I only knew that I wouldn't be marking my skin but my life...Who's the brevest man?...


**So, here is another Oneshot I hope you enjoy x)**

Black Roses

A forbidden feeling for a dark soul.

Not a desire, but a need...

A necessity that grew second by second.

A constant torture that wouldn't allow me to breathe...

She was everything I want and everything I hate... Both Monster and Angel, the difference now is that I no longer know which her monstrous self is and which her holly half...

Muggle

Wizard

I once thought that Muggles were the monsters, aberrations of a sick nature.

Inferior, ignorant and worthless... So scared and jealous of what they couldn't understand, be and do that their only coward escape was trying to destroy it.

So they deserved to be destroyed as well...

Wizard... Less than a God but with the power to become one.

Superior in every way to those who were unable to control the great power of magic and those who dared to be breed by disgusting animals...

That same thought was the one that lead me to hurt her...

It lead me to kill the first monster of my childish nightmares...

It lead me to mark in my skin the symbol of he who I would call "Lord" for what were the worse and most mistaken years of my existence...

But now I look back and freed from the blinding of my rage and prejudices I can finally see things as they really are...

Being Muggle or Wizard is neither synonym nor guarantee of being Angel or Demon.

In my stupid intent to get my kind rid from the abomination, I became the monster of their nightmares...

Who cares if I thought I was right?

I was a dark Angel to my kind, but a bloody Demon to theirs...

She was both, my Angel and my Demon...

I was nothing, Angel nor Demon... just a hated being that was once loved by her...

She hurt me once, but I hurt her twice.

She married my enemy

But...

I hated her son... for being _his_ son...

Now I see he looked a lot like him, but had _her_ eyes and so her same kind of soul.

I've always heard the crazy man say that it is never too late... I really hope he is right... I hope it's not too late to stop being a Monster.

I will make it up to her; I will give her son my most precious position... My memories...

Miserable as my whole existence is that only when death embraces me I am able to see what I never wanted to admit...

The only light among my darkness was her... I have to return the favour...

My lips moved and I felt my vocal cords vibrate, I really didn't know what was it that I subconsciously said, I just hope it was correct...

Hope...

That had become my saviour lately...

The symbolizing colour of hope is green, Emerald as her eyes...

Darkness overwhelmed me in a second, then became more substantial... I could not only see it, I could _feel_ it... Hear it... smell it...

I lived in darkness for so long and 'til now, it never made me happy... Now I could smile over it.

I don't know if my lips curved or my laughter went beyond the impulse in my mind, but I was certainly happy...

I was happy while I died...

Because what I saw didn't madder, because even though I was physically blinded, I could _see_...

Because What I felt was so peaceful that for one second –or maybe an hour, I couldn't really tell- I even believed I was in heaven... But that was not possible; my place was in hell...

The eternal flames...

But I would take that and be grateful if it meant that I could get to smell it for all times...

Because it smelled like dried roses...

Just like the ones I used to hide behind that brick in the hallway of the northern dungeon...

I always picked them up fresh for her... but I never gave them to her... they dried as my heart and as I did with it, I had to hide them somewhere only I knew...

And what I heard...

You would say I'd hear those same voices that tortured me in my sleep, but no, not this time... It wasn't even her voice; it was someone else's voice...

_...the bravest man I've ever known..._

It was said out loud, but it seemed like a vague whisper to me... I'm not even sure it was real, I don't even know if it was said in the past, in the present, or in some... future...

I don't know who the whisper refer to or who did it came from, I just know that it was what I needed to hear to be ready for my departure... for my death...

Once again the smell, dried roses...

...Black Roses...

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed it x) I'll be publishing some more Oneshots, if you would like something in special let me know and I'll be happy to write it x)

Kisses  
RebecaNara


End file.
